Take One for the Team
by OlympusLeague13
Summary: Chase is used to being overlooked, teased, and picked on by his older siblings, but this time he's had enough. But when he sacrifices himself for the others, after an argument with Bree and Adam, will the two older sibling save him within the hour? And most importantly, realize just how much he meant to them? **This story is now on hold t think till summer when I have time. Sorry**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, after you read this, well, later on anyways, you'll see that I am evil.** _*Mwahahaha!*_ **You see, I love injuring the main characters, not killing them...as some fanfics I have read, but injuring them. I know, I know, you can call the mental asylum later... Im kidding, please don't! Anyways, I'm really into the Lab Rats sibling love fanfictions...so, here is one! Enjoy...and try not to get to upset with me.**

 **Btw, these chapters will be shorter than my other story chapters, but I'll upload them in bunches!**

 **Also, btw, I do not own Lab Rats. If I did, Chase would have a girlfriend...**

* * *

Chase POV

My super-bionic siblings and I rushed into the high-tech, evil lab, where, supposedly, a villain bursting with self-installed bionic abilities was lurking. And he had a bomb...ticking...that would be big enough to destroy half the Earth. We were on a mission to defuse the bomb, and rid the villian of his powers, for he had _way_ too many. That was it. Get in, defuse the bomb, find the evil person, whatever his name was, (note to self-check mission files...), stick the de-powerize device that Mr. Davenport had made in him, and stun him until they could get out.

Easy, and simple. Simple and brilliant. Brilliant, because it was a plan I had made. Chase Davenport here, easily the most intelligent and mature out of three siblings, all who have super bionic powers implanted in us, by a chip in our necks. Being the youngest, I am most often overlooked, and teased because of my puny strength and lack of height. But honestly, I'd take smarts, super senses, laser bow, levitation, and molecular kinesis over strength, plasma cannons, heat ray, and power blast, or super speed, invisibility, and vocal manipulation, those powers belonging to my older brother and older sister, Adam and Bree. But being the most intelligent has its perks. Adam may be the oldest out of the three of us, but his brain was more of a...how should I put this?

Balloon full of air. Partly because he still gets upset if Bree or I pop his balloons. Bree, easily being the fastest, that being her bionic ability, tends to rush into things without thinking them through. I guess it's just a part of her nature. So obviously, since I am without a doubt, the most intellectual out of the three of us, and Mr. Davenport's (Or Dad, I guess I would call him...even if he isn't our Dad, more like father-figure, I suppose, in a way...it's a long story that trust me, you don't want to hear) "unofficial" favorite, it was only fair for him to dub me Mission , that on the missions we were born to do, (Literally. We were created to go on missions and save the earth.)

I would come up with a plan of action, and finally, for once in my life, my stronger, (physically of course. Mentally...pshhh! As if! Although, I am actually more athletic than the average teenage boy...bionics, remember?) bigger, goofing around siblings, would have to listen to my orders, instead of teasing me endlessly. Although, Bree and Adam always seem to slip in some insult in every sentence. Even Adam, who I doubt could even spell "insult." But even if I am the youngest, and my siblings pick on me all the time, I still love them, and wouldn't ever let anything happen to them. Well, technically, as Mission Leader, I am responsible for anything that does happen to them, but...I love them.

And I know, deep down..very deep down, beneath all the teasing and throwing me around...(Bionic Brother Toss...don't ask) they won't let anything happen to me, and they love me too. Or so I had thought...

* * *

 **Okay, I know. Cliffhanger...somewhat. Don't worry, his sibling do love him, in their own way. I'll take you into big sister Bree's mind next so...stay tuned, and don't forget to follow and leave reviews! I love reviews...**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I was working on getting closer to updating one of my other stories...but I'm here now, with Bree's perspective! So, without further ado...**

* * *

Bree P.O.V.

As the three of us rushed into the lab, me at top speed, I was immediately knocked backwards by some sort of wall. I fell with a thud to the floor. After shakily getting up and rubbing my now sore head, I realized what the "wall" had been. My little brother Chase was standing in front of the doorway, a hand on either side, completely blocking the entrance. And he wouldn't budge.

"Chase! What gives?" I exclaim, crossing my arms over my chest and frowning. He turns back to me, looking irritated.

"Shhh!" He quietly hisses, and I recoil in irritation. Seeing my expression he turns around to face me and explains. "I'm checking to make sure the villain isn't in this room. Because if he is, we are in serious trouble. So be quiet, while I check to make sure it's safe." Turning back around, he continues to scan the room. Shaking my head I glance at Adam, who is smirking.

"How come you need to check to make sure the coast is clear, Chasey?" He asks our brother, patronizing tone in his voice. "Shouldn't we make sure it's safe enough for you? Wouldn't want you to get hurt, since you're our lea-der! He finishes, dragging out "leader" and emphasizing each syllable, so it sounded like he was teasing him. Which, being Adam, of course he was teasing him. I decided to join in.

It's not like Adam gets to have all the fun teasing our baby brother. Normally, Chase counts on me to get Adam to stop, but quite frankly, I was still pissed off about the whole "him stopping out of nowhere and making me "deliberately or not; I'm never sure with chase" fall over" thing, so I figured, I may as well. Besides, he knows we're joking, so it's not like we hurt his feeling or anything. He's used to it by now. So I join in.

"Yeah Chase. Besides, if you get hurt, the whole missions a flop since we're so dumb. And then we'll get in trouble with Mr. Davenport." He turns around and frowns.

"Oh, and also we don't want you to get hurt little Chasey-wayse!" I add, tousling his hair like I used to do when he was little, my voice patronizing and dripping with sarcasm. He takes my hand away and fixes his hair. Adam let's put a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Chase asks, and even I turn around to glance at him. But he was leaning over and laughing now.

Straightening up, he says. "Nothing, I was just wondering why Chase bothered to fix his hair after you messed it up, Bree. Personally, I think he looked better the other way." I let out something between a snort and a laugh.

"Ha ha." Chase says, deadpanned. "Very funny." Turning back to his scanning, he replies. "You both are fully aware I can take care of myself. Just because I'm smart doesn't mean I'm not every bit as athletic as you guys." I closed my mouth. He had a point. I've seen Chase definitely hold his own out there, and he can pick up athletic skills that takes years to master, in the blink of an eye. He's saved my life a whole lot of times. But...I didn't feel like letting him down that easy. And by the looks of it, neither did Adam.

* * *

 **That's it for Bree for now. Stay tuned for Adam in the next chapter, and don't forget to follow and review! I'm not sure what else authors say in these little note-things so...**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, my first cluster of chapters...officially over! I might start to work more on getting some new stories up here, and updating my more popular ones. But...if you guys like this one enough, I might decide to update it sooner! So, be sure to review whether or not you'd like more on this story, an when I should update!**

* * *

Adam P.O.V.

I wondered about what my brother had said. I knew he was strong. Not stronger then me, definitely, but strong. Although...how come Trent and the other football players always managed to bully him? I thought he said he could take care of himself! Hm...I guess not. But, just in case I missed something (I almost always do) I decided to ask him.

"But then, how come Trent and his gang can always manage to beat you up?" I genuinely ask Chase. Bree throws her hands down.

"Yeah Chase!" She says, in kind of a mean way. But he probably didn't care. He was used to this by us. "How come you aren't "every bit as athletic as us" when they mess around with you?" She says, making her sarcastic jazz hands. Chase, meanwhile had finished scanning our surroundings (finally!) and stepped down into the lab. I followed, as Chase answered our question.

"I thought you guys would at least be smart enough to know this." He starts to explain, turning towards me and Bree. "You both look athletic, so no one is going to question it if you act athletic. Me...well. I am supposed to be a nerd, and everyone is going to wonder if I start acting athletic, so I have to act like a nerd instead of an athletic nerd. And trust me, I don't like it. Now, can we please get back to the mission?" I nodded, my mind already wandering off from the conversation, to when I can next tease Chase about his height or something.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine." She relented. "What do we even have to do now that we got here?" Chase made eye contact with each of us.

"I have to defuse the bomb. But first, we have to move these barriers around it. Adam, can you do that?" Now was my chance.

"Sure Chasey. Too heavy for you?" I ask, hitting him lightly in the head as I walked by to where he was struggling with the stones hastily stacked in a pile. I picked up three with a hand and spun them on my finger as I set them down. "And that's how you do it." I hear him mutter something like show off, while his fingers flew over the wires that were supposed to defuse the bomb. Or, at the very least, lessen the impact so we it doesn't blow up half the world. To me it all looked like a bunch of pretty colors. Chase turns to Bree, who was the cause of a loud buzzing in my ears.

I thought a fly flew in there again. Turns out, she was running at her super speed, all around the room, creating a cyclone, and making a whole lot of noise. I looked at Chase. He sank to the floor, hands over his ears. I laughed at the sight.

"Bree, stop making that noise!" He hissed, and she stopped and came over to him, as he got to his feet. Smirking, she crossed her hands over her chest.

"I was bored! Why do I have to be quite? Too loud for your "sensitive ears"?" She asked, pushing him lightly in the chest. He stumbled back anyways, slamming into the wall behind him. Maybe the push wasn't so light. Chase didn't seem to think so...

* * *

 **So, like I said above, my updates on this story may start to slow down...that is unless you guys follow and review, telling me whether or not you like it so far and want me to update quickly! I love reading your reviews and getting feedback on my work so...be sure to do that!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so I read all of your reviews, and I will definitely continue this story! I've got quite a bit already written out, so be prepared for multiple updates over the next couple of weeks. Not sure what else to rally wrote here so...**

* * *

Chase P.O.V

As I slammed into the wall behind me, and fell to the floor, I had to resist the urge to rub my chest in the sore spot where Bree had pushed me. I could feel fresh tears stinging my eyes, threatening to fall. But I couldn't let them. And I could only imagine the fresh round of taunts that would come from my siblings if I did. They teased me all the time, and I always blew it off, because I always believed that they were just joking.

But this time, the words stabbed at my heart. Did they enjoy making me feel this way? Did they really think I was weak, and useless? Was I that pathetic to them? I slowly got to my feet, without any assistance from my sister, I might note, and brushed myself off.

"First of all, you don't have to be bored Bree. I was just going to tell you to scan every page in all those files in the crate. We need them for evidence. If only you'd just be patient! And yes, the noise was too loud for me, because I do in fact have sensitive ears. And also, because with all that noise, the villain we are supposed to go after would have found us first." I told her, and she turned back towards me, and so did Adam.

"And both of you, listen up." I demanded, in a dangerously quiet voice. "Cause you know what? I've had enough. You guys teasing me about how weak, short, even how smart I am! Do you think I picked my bionics?

"Of course you didn't Chasey-" Adam starts, but I ignore him.

"You think I control how tiny I am? I know you guys think teasing me is fun, but have you guys, ever in your life thought about how that makes me feel? I feel worthless, and it isn't a good feeling. Then I have to remind myself that all those times you taunt me about running from Trent, or pick me up and throw me across the room, it's all a joke."

"Chase-" Bree starts, but I cut her off.

"No. All you guys have ever been to me is mean, and I can't stand it. You don't like me? Fine. So don't talk to me. I'm through." I spat, then walked back to the wires around the bomb. Bree scanned the documents with Adam, neither saying a word.

Suddenly, I hear a noise. I glance at the others, but they don't seem to hear it. Must be my bionic hearing, I thought.

" Surprise me? I don't think so. They can't see me, and with my new power, I'll pick them off. The big two first..."

I stiffen. The villain! He found us. The voice sounded really close now. All my senses prickled, and I got a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach. A flash of white caught my eye and I leapt.

"Adam, Bree watch out!" I yell, and push them out of the way just as a villain materializes, and a bright blue shard of light flies in my direction. As Adam and Bree fall to the floor, bruised, but safe, the sharp beam-thing hits me in the chest, around the area where my heart is. But all I could think about was my blood turning ice cold, then feeling like my bones were on fire.

The pain was unbearable. I clutched my chest where the force had hit, and sank to my knees.

* * *

 **So, this is Chase's chapter, and coming up next are how Adam and Bree handle the situation. I'm sorry if I made the siblings seem a little cruel, but it just adds a little more drama to this story, you know, seeing as how it is a kids show anyways. Leave a review, and dont forget to follow and favorite this story!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, this is Bree's take. I'm sure she's probably feeling awful...If any of you have younger siblings who you yelled at then felt bad afterwards, you'd understand. So, keep reading and see how she handles the situation. Oh, and be prepared to meet the villain...**

* * *

Bree P.O.V

"Chase!" I screamed, as I watched my baby brother sink to his knees, after taking the hit, meant for Adam and me. And after we had been so mean to him! I ran to his side, as Adam followed behind me, standing in a fighting stance.

Only after I had knelt down, and cradled his head in my lap did I notice the tall figure shadowing over us. I glanced up and took in the image of the man, who had done this, who had hurt my brother. I would tell you how he looked, but I was too angry to notice anything but the maniacal look in his eyes, as he eyed Chase, who lay gasping, and writhing with pain in the floor. Adam was already shouting.

"I will destroy you, whoever you are, for what you did to him!" He shouted, then scratched his head. Glancing down at me and Chase he whispered. "What did he do to him?" I shrugged. I honestly didn't know, but if Chase was in this much pain, and was showing it, it must have been bad. As I brushed his golden brown hair back, (although he didn't need it, his hair already stood up on end. Adam and I teased him so much about that) I noticed fresh tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall.

But he blinked them away, with some difficulty. That was it. I would crush the person who did this to him. Because if I knew one thing, it was that Chase Davenport never cried. Ever. I set his head gently back down and stood up.

"What did you do to him?" I demanded. "And who are you?" The man laughed.

"Who am I? I...am the Mad Mastermind. I singlehandedly infused myself with every bionic power there, making me invincible and immortal! He said, with a maniacal laugh. "As for what I did to your so called, "Bionic" brother, I used my newest, most deadly power- Nightlock. It electrifies every bone and organ in the body, shutting down completely in exactly one hour. I can shoot the beam from my hand, and the human body absorbs it.

It's a clean, mess free, way of killing someone. And watching them suffer for the next hour. Don't worry, his last 60 minutes of life won't be peaceful. His temperature will shoot up, and waves of pain will rack his body, making it so unbearable that by the end of the hour, he won't even want to remain alive. Especially after the way you two have been treating him." At Adam and me's shocked, but ashamed looks, he laughed dryly.

"That's right. I could hear your argument. This kids a true hero for saving you two. I'm the evil-est around, but even I think you didn't deserve it. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost." He laughed again, and I stepped back, my anger coming out.

"Chase doesn't need your sympathy! And he'll make it through. He has to! Chase has us. We won't let anything happen to him. Not now, not ever!"

Adam nodded defiantly. "Yeah! Well, after he gets better, then we won't let anything happen to him!"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. The Mad Mastermind made a face.

"Aw, isn't that cute? You two actually think you can save him! That's too bad...there is no cure."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! Don't hate me, I'm not going to kill him off. I hate stories that do that. I'm sorry the villain isn't too original. A lot like Krane actually. But keep in mind that I wrote this before actually watching Krane's episode, so this was my idea. The nightlock is inspired by the hunger games- one of my favorite book series. That's all I have to say so, leave a review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is the last chapter I'll be uploading for at least a little while. Expect the next cluster in about a week or so. I have to update my other stories too, if you guys want to check them out;) So for now, enjoy...**

* * *

Adam P.O.V

I felt like I'd been hit in the face. No cure? There had to be a cure. But wait a minute...if Chase physically got hurt, why would he need a cure? He would just have to fight through it. Bree read my mind. Hey! Maybe that's her hidden ability! No. I mentally slapped myself. This was not the time to think about hidden abilities, when my baby brother was going to die.

"No cure? What do you mean no cure? Chase isn't poisoned or anything, he's just hurt! He has to get better. He will." She said, more to herself than anyone else. The Mad Mastermind just laughed, and paced the floor in front of us.

"No, I don't think so. He isn't physically injured, or internally, but both. It's a little more complex than that. Nightlock is such a big surge of power in your system, that the body can't take it all at once. So it crackles and breaks before shutting down completely. The only one immortal to this power, is me, since it is all my power! Except I took my power one at a time, so I could withstand it.

He, however," the Mastermind lead on, kneeling down before Chase, and lifting his chin to face him. I growled and pushed him back, and the Mad Mastermind stumbled, if only for a minute. But he got up again and continued on as though nothing had happened.

"Can't stand it. So good luck trying to save him." He stopped pacing and faced Bree and me.

"Actually, you can't, because I will destroy you two now." He lifted his hand to shoot us, and Bree and I, with an unspoken agreement, stepped instinctively in front of Chase, to protect him up till his last moments, and now, ours. But a feeble voice spoke.

"No." Me and Bree's heads turned, and Bree frowned.

"Chase, don't talk, it'll only weaken you more!" He tried to sit up, and immediately Bree and I gently pushed him back down. He groaned, but sat up anyways, clutching his middle, his face locked in a painful grimace.

"N-no. You won't h-hurt them." He stutters. The Mad Mastermind lowered his hand and crossed his arms.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked, clearly talking to him like he was a 5 year old. No fair! Only I get to talk to him like that! Oh, wait a minute. He talks to me like that. I get it now. Anyways, I tuned back into what Chase was saying. It may be the last time his annoying high pitched voice ever speaks... Emotional Alert! I shake my head and focus on Chase, who had now stood up, groaning painfully, with Bree supporting him. I held on to his other shoulder to keep him from falling over.

"B-because. I attached the de-powering d-device to you before I got sh-shot." He replies, smirking, as Bree and I high five each other. I slap him on the back, and he cries out in pain, doubling over.

"Chase!" She yelps, helping him sit down. "Adam!" She hisses at me and I realize what I did.

"Oh..." I say. "Oops." But their attention isn't on me anymore. Chase stares down the Mad Mastermind, as realization strikes the villain. He looks down at his hands in surprise and tries again to zap us, but in vain.

* * *

 **Go Chase! Once again, he proved just how smart and resourceful he is. And if you noticed the slight change in writing style when it comes to Adam's chapters, its because I try to write like his mind, which, as we all know, has its own thoughts. But, as per usual, follow, favorite, and leave a review on how you like the story so far, and also let me know of any other fandom fanfics you'd like me to try writing for!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, im really sorry I havent been updating. What with catching up on schoolwork, I simply havent had time! But, Im here now with another cluster of chapters so..**

* * *

Chase P.O.V

"No!" The Mad Mastermind yelled. "This isn't happening! I have all the power in the world. It can't simply be- be gone!" He yells out, looking to me for some explanation.

I clutch my side as I shakily answer, trying my best to sound strong and victorious. But I know, that even though we succeeded in our mission, I've failed inside. Or rather, my system has failed. And Adam and Bree...they actually stood up for me! So they do care about me. I was stupid to think they didn't. Even when the Mad Mastermind was going to shoot them, they didn't run or try to escape. They stood by me, to protect me. I had to apologize to them, once we got out of here. Before it was too late.

"All of your p-power is now...i-in this!" I say, holding about what looks like a little black box, glowing with a blue aura from the technology absorbed inside. The Mad Mastermind growls.

"Give me that!" He yells, charging towards me.

Thinking fast, I yell to my sister. "Bree catch!" She super speeds over to me and catches the power box easily, while Adam steps in front of me, stopping the Mad Mastermind in his tracks and engaging him in a battle.

"Just because I'm not bionic, doesn't mean I can't fight!" He was saying, but I was hardly listening. While the Mad Mastermind kept trying to catch Bree, and fending off Adam while doing it, I had been overlooked. They were probably thinking that I was getting some rest, like they told me. But I had a job to do, and I wasn't about to leave without completing it. The bomb hadn't been diffused all the way. It had been defused enough so that in 10 mins, instead of half the world blowing up, just the room we were in would explode. And I couldn't let that happen.

As I slowly limped towards the half solved jumble of wires, I clamped my mouth shut to avoid screaming. My insides felt like they were disintegrating, but not before waves of pain rolled through me, making me feel as though my misery would never end. But that didn't matter, I thought, as I got to my feet, and let out a small gasp. The wires were stuck, crackling with electricity! I wouldn't be able to solve the wires further. That meant in, I activated my internal timer, 8 minutes, 47 seconds, the room would explode. I noticed Bree standing to the side, panting slightly, while the Mad Mastermind still battled with Adam, his back to us. Seizing the opportunity , I limped over to her, before my body gave out, and a cry of pure pain escaped my lips. I collapsed into her arms, and she sat me back down.

"B-Bree..." I started, but Bree put a finger to my lips, silencing me. Nervously, she glanced back towards the Mad Mastermind and Adam, both of which hadn't noticed us.

"Chase! What were you thinking, standing up like that! You're supposed to rest, we can't lose you!" She said, genuinely worried.

"B-Bree listen." I tried again, and she leaned closer to hear my faint voice. "The room is going to e-explode."

* * *

 **So, Let me ease your worries. Chase will be okay...eventually. For now there isnt really much to say. Read the next two chapters, then post a review on how you're liking the story so far!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, this is Bree's chapter, and the room will explode. Yeah, thats about it from me, so...enjoy!**

* * *

Bree P.O.V

I wasn't sure I heard him right. I couldn't have! "Explode? Chase, are you sure?" I said uneasily. He was after all in a lot of pain; he could very well have been hallucinating. But the look in his eyes told me that now was definetly not the time to doubt his thinking.

"Okay, how long do we have?" I asked him. He concentrated and, grimacing in a way that made me wince, pressed two fingers to his temple. His eye glowed blue and a second later he replied.

"6 minutes 34 seconds." I ran a hand through my hair.

"We can make it! Let's just grab Adam and go!" I started to stand up but felt a firm hand grasp my arm. I glanced down into my brothers hazel eyes.

"We have to stun the Mad Mastermind! T-that's part of our mission!" I nodded, and he took out the stunner, that, honestly, both of us forgot he had. I helped him stand up, but he fell over again. As we got up for the second time, I noticed that my leg felt numb, and a little sore.

"S-sorry.." he said, feeling as though my injured leg was his fault.

"It's fine," I told him, "Just get ready to stun him." And with that, I tried super speeding over to Adam, but my leg gave out. Straight in get up, I decided just to jog over to Adam. My super speed was out for now, probably just a temporary thing until my leg healed. Mr. Davenport would fix me later. Right now, I had other things to worry about. I turned invisible and approached my elder brother

"Adam!" I hissed in his ear. "We have to go, the bomb wasn't defused all the way. The room is going to explode!" Adam froze.

"What?! The room is going to explode?" He exclaimed loudly. I sighed in exasperation and my hands fell to my side.

"Say it a little louder why don't you?" I say. The Mad Mastermind raised his eyebrows.

"The room will explode? How interesting...I guess I'll have to make sure you don't make it out!" As he took a weapon out of his hand, I couldn't help but notice he brushed his arm in the process. However, I didn't think much of this at the time. That was my grave mistake. As I kicked the weapon away, I heard Chase press the button on the stunner. The Mad Mastermind froze, and I smugly crossed my arms over my chest. But, to my confusion, he looked smug, instead of frightened, or at least disappointed.

"Congratulations, you defeated me! I would applaud you if I could, but I can't. Oh wait! I nearly forgot. You didn't succeed. If I'm going down, I'm taking you guys down with me!" Adam tilted his head to the side.

"Wait a minute, I don't get it. How can you take us down, if you're frozen?" I shrugged, it was a great question.

"Uh, guys?" I heard Chase say behind me. He was lying on the floor now, writhing with pain. My heart broke at the sight of my baby brother in so much misery, that I had almost forgot that he had spoken and was now gesturing for us to understand him. I shook my head out of my thoughts and saw that he was pointing towards the metal door was closing in from the top. If we didn't move now, we'd be trapped!

* * *

 **Oooh, will they make it out? WILL THEY? Im kidding. You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. Good thing I post in clusters...**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the final chapter for this week. I'll try my best to update next week, but until then, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

Adam P.O.V.

The room was going to explode? It couldn't explode! I turned to my brother.

"Chase! Why didn't you do your job? Now look what happened. The room is going to explode! Did you know that?" Bree walked over to me and smacked my arm...hard.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. "What did you do that for?" I rubbed my arm where she had hit me. As much as I hate to admit it, it hurt.

"Adam!" She pointed behind her to Chase, who I actually saw this time. He was on his elbow, with one hand clutched over his heart, and was doubling over, wincing in pain.

"Oh." I said softly. I was so used to Chase being on charge and doing everything right and taking care of us that sometimes I forgot that I was supposed to be the big brother. I forgot that Chase didn't have to take responsibility for everything. "Sorry, I completely forgot!" I walk over to him and kneel down. "It's not your fault," I say, and pat his arm.

He sits up, very, very slowly. Like a turtle. Only slightly bigger. Also, he is a human. Bionic human. You know what I mean.

"T-thanks Adam." He said, "But I gu-guess it kind of is m-my fault...s-sor-" But he cant finish his apology, since at that moment Bree speed walks over to us, limping slightly.

"As much as I hate to break this up, we have to go. Now. Before we break!" I nod, all focus on getting my sister and baby brother out safely. I can't remember the last time I was this serious. Oh wait! That was 15 minutes ago when Chase got hurt. Chase was hurt! And he only had less than an hour to live. We had to get out of here.I started to pick him us but he cried out in pain.

I dropped him, and he yelled even more. Chase lay panting and gasping on the floor. Bree ran a hand through her hair.

"My super speed isn't working, and we can't pick him up and run. He's too fragile. And I- we," she corrected herself. "Can't lose him!"

The still-frozen Mad Mastermind cackles. "You can't! His system is so weak and growing even weaker, that any sudden movement could stop it in a heartbeat...which he won't have!" The villain who was responsible for all of this laughs once again, and Bree has to hold me back to prevent me from letting my fist fly.

"Adam! Adam, no! That's not going to hell anything. Just think of a way to move Chase in the next..." she looks at my brother. "4 minutes 28 seconds." "Without permanently collapsing his system." I nod and shoot a worried glance at the metal door, which was closing at a rapid pace. Suddenly, I got an idea. It was a long shot, but at least worth a shot. Even if that shot was a long one.

"Bree.." I started, as she looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I let my hands fall down to my sides. "We're just going to have to carry him, but very slowly." She sighed.

"Yes Adam. It's not the best plan, but it's the only plan. We just have to hope that we make it." With a silent agreement, both of us bend down to take hold of Chase, each ignoring the triumphant cackled of the Mad Mastermind, until a faint voice stops us in our tracks.

"No."

* * *

 **Who spoke? What will happen next, will they make it out alive? All of these questions and more will be answered...next week. so, until then, leave a review for me (I love reading all of them) and dont forget to like, follow, and check out my other stories.**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Im back again! For those of you who couldn't wait to read what happens next...I wont keep you any longer!**

* * *

Chase P.O.V

"No," I said, struggling to raise my voice enough so that they could hear me, before it was too late. They both looked down at me.

"Not now, Chase, we really need to get out of here! So just shut up and let us help you." The two of them started to move again, so I twisted and turned until they had to set me down.

" Chase, please!" My brother Adam looked down at me, pleading. I was taken aback. He never asked me for anything before...No! Focus! I shook my head. "You guys have to go, get out of here!" Bree shakes her head.

"No. Not without you, you know that." Adam nods in agreement. I sigh and slowly stand up. I trip over my feet and lurch forwards, and immediately my sister jumps into action, her hands outstretched to keep me from falling. "Chase!" She cries out, as I steady myself. I sneak a look into her eyes, and am surprised that they are filled to the brim with tears.

The simple act of falling over, had brought my sister, my brave, strong, mostly indifferent sister, to tears. I guess I never realized just how much they loved me. Now, it was time for me to show them, just how much they mean to me. "You guys have to leave me here. We'll never make it, with me slowing you down, and you guys know that. So just go. Tell Leo and Mr. Davenport I-" My voice caught at the end of my sentence. "That I love them."

Bree was now visibly crying, and even Adam had tears in his eyes, but they weren't moving.

"No Chase, we can't do that!" They held their ground, and I started to push them towards the door. They are afraid of using too much force with me, unsure if whether or not my system will collapse. If so, when. They were too helpless to stop me.

At the the edge Bree stops. "Chase, please! Don't make us do this!" Adam nodded fervently.

"We can't leave without you, we just can't! If you're not going, neither are we." I take a quick look at the door behind them. I was a good few feet away,and Bree and Adam are right in front of it. It was almost about to close...I knew I had to react fast.

"Guys..." I start by saying, and I know I have their attention. They look to me, hopeful that I'm about to change my mind, that I'm about to go with them, and that they can cure me and everything will be back to normal. But it won't, and never will be. They will learn to move on, after some time. "I'm sorry." I say, and before they realize what exactly was happening, I had used the last of my energy to push them through the small gap left in the space between the door and the floor, to safety. The last thing I hear before I crumpled to the floor was my name, before a large boom resonated, orange filled my vision.

I was aware of an unbearable heat, and my head finally hit the ground...hard. My last thought was that my family was safe. But...I forgot to tell Adam and Bree just how much they meant to me. I didn't have long to dwell on this, really no more than a millisecond actually, because then everything faded to black.

* * *

 **Dont kill me for this, there are 2 more chapter right up ahead! Go on, read them. I dont have anything else to say. What do authors even say in these things...?**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	11. Chapter 11

**So...I got nothing. Ill just stop dong an authors note; I can never figure out what to say! Just read it. You know you want to...**

* * *

Bree P.O.V.

"Chase!" I screamed, and pounded at the door, before my brother Adam grabbed my should and dragged me to the floor, where we sat, him covering me with his strong body, as the explosion took place. The doors stayed firm though. They must have been really strong, to withstand that bomb. We were safe. The thought echoed in my head. We were safe. But my brother. My poor baby brother, who was going to die within the hour already, was probably dead, because he wanted to save us.

That thought dragged me down, and, even though Adam had stood us and he,led me to my feet, the weight of the loss pushed down on me, until I could bear it no longer. I sank to my knees, sobbing uncontrollably, and all thoughts of acting strong for Adam, for Chase, left my mind. Adam sat down next to me and stroked my back. I leaned into him and cried into his shoulder. He held me, and we sat there for a couple minutes.

"Chase..." I managed to croak out. "He's really...gone. We can't save him now."

Adam whispered soothingly to me. "There is a chance. There is always a chance." He grabbed my shoulders and made it so that I was facing him. "Bree look at me." He asked, but I couldn't. Not now, not ever. I had failed them. Chase was dead, and it was all my fault. I shouldn't have let him sacrifice himself. What kind of sister was I? Realization struck me. A bad one. I was truly a horrible sister. Just like Chase had said. Adam must have noticed my still face, with the tears still rolling silently down. He placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up to face him.

"Remember him." He said. How could I forget, I thought bitterly. I finally met his eyes. Gone were the jokes, and the cloudy, happy, confusion. Adam was serious. Dead serious. "Remember what he always says-"

"Said." I correct him. "What he always said. He's dead Adam, and nothing we do can change that!" I was standing up now, yelling at the top of my lungs, letting out all of my hurt on my brother, who stood there silently and let me vent. Finally, when I had run out of words to say, and my throat had run dry, he walked over to me, and I collapsed in his arms.

"Says, Bree." He whispers in my ear, in his strong voice. "Says. And will say again. Where there is a will, there is a way. And who has more will than Chase, the most determined of us all." He seems so confident, not even nervous about the fact that our baby brother could be...no. Adam was right. Wow, Adam was right! That doesn't happen often. I shook my head mentally.

Chase was alive, he had to be! We just had to find him. I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand, and nodded confidentially up at my big brother, who, for once in his life, was truly acting like one. "Let's go find Chase." I say, and he nods. We run up to the metal door, the only thing keeping us from our brother, and together, without hesitation, kick it down.

* * *

 **All the cliffhangers! Just keep reading...**


	12. Chapter 12

Adam P.O.V

I nodded to my sister, and together we stormed the doors, the only thing keeping us from Chasey. We had to get to him quick! I hated not knowing- which is weird, cause I don't know things all the time. But I hated not knowing whether my baby brother was alive or dead! I know that I told Bree that he was alive, but I just couldn't stand to see my sister, who was always so strong for all of us, broken down like that.

So I knew, that for once, I would have to comfort her. She needed someone to lean back on, and I decided to be the big brother I was always supposed to be, but never really had the chance to. As the metal door crumpled by the force of our double kick, we pushed the bent metal scraps out of the way and rushed into the room, where, anyone could see that a bomb had exploded. The Mad Mastermind, who had been immobilized, was now a mere pile of steaming ashes. I gulped and blinked back tears at the thought of what could have been my brother.

In fact, the only way I had known that it was the villain and not the hero reduced to barely anything, was the giant goggles and white lab coat surrounding it. I felt something grip my hand, and instinctively I swiveled around, to find Bree looking up at me with wide, frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bree. I'm just on edge after-" She placed a finger on my lips to silence me as I pulled her closer and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's okay Adam. I'm sorry...I just need something, someone to hang on to." I nodded, and me stood there for a couple seconds, maybe a minute. Maybe more. Finally we pulled away, and started searching through the s oiled ring room, whose floor was scorched and black, and the walls washed with grey soot instead if the spotless white they had been when we had first entered, only...I thought back. 20 minutes ago?

So much had happened... The blue and red lights of all of those bright mechanical things that only Chase could have figured out were absent, and glass shards littered the ground, plunging the room into almost complete darkness. But Bree and I could navigate easily. New bionic upgrade we had. Chase never got to test out his...No. Focus Adam! I reminded my self, and continued the search through the rubble of tables and crates that had once stood here. Suddenly, and anguished cry rang out.

"Adam!" It could only be one person who could shriek like that. I've been hearing her shriek since I was 2 years old. I dashed to my Bree's side as she brushed off the rubble of what could have been a table, or a bookshelf. I'm not sure which. One, because it was reduced to a lot of unrecognizable rubble, and two, I never really paid attention to bookshelves.

"Adam look!" Bree said again, tugging at my arm like when we were little. I kneeled down beside her.

"What? Do you think you found him?" I ask excitedly. She simply brushed away the remaining rubble of a surface and I cry out at whose face I see. "Chasey!"

* * *

 **How long do you think it will take for Chase to wake up? Granted...if he wakes up. Let me know in the reviews, and dont forget to follow, favorite, and check out my other stories. See you next week!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. This chapter however, isn't so much a chapter than an authors note.**

* * *

Chase P.O.V.

 **Well, actually, I'll have to skip Chase's point of view, because, well, as some of you may have inferred, he's unconscious right now, or dead, or a disembodied head. Whatever he is, that's for you to find out! So I'll just jump ahead if Bree's point of view, then Adams, and back to Bree's, maybe even Leo in the middle. You get the point. So read on to see what happens to Chase...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, here is an actual chapter...**

* * *

Bree P.O.V.

I now had tears streaming down my face. Chase! We had finally found him. And he wasn't a, a giant pile of...ashes! Adam dove down next to me, and began to fervently clear off the rubble. I helped too, and within a minute, we had cleared all of the burning rubber of our baby brother. Adam immediately bent down so his ear was at Chase's chest. I grabbed his wrist and fumbled around for the pulse, holding my breath.

Relief flooded through me as I felt a faint beating. His heart was still working. Adam straightened up.

"He's breathing...very lightly, but he is." I nodded, a huge smile coming to my face. "He has a really faint pulse, but he has one." Both us us slowly checked him for any other injuries. He had several burns on his hands and face, the only parts not covered by his Mission suit. And a good thing too!

Mr. Davenport, Dad, I should say, is totally a genius! If Chase had been wearing his street clothes then- I couldn't even bear to finish the thought. But what I couldn't understand was, how? Don't get me wrong! I am so happy that he's alright. I thought that there was no possible way for that to happen, that for sure he had- he had died, but I had hoped against hope that some miracle would occur. Now that it has, I can't help but think...just how?

I racked my brain silently, while stroking Chase's golden brown hair, because I still needed to convince myself that this was real. That he was real. However, I couldn't come up with a single reason for this miraculous miracle to occur. Adam must have read my mind, though, because he beat me to it. He had actually come up with an answer! And not just one of his alien invasion, or something way crazy like that, but a realistic idea.

"I think," he said, standing up and looking down at me. "That Chase must have had just enough time to put up his force field. Now, it wouldn't have been strong enough to protect him from everything, but it saved him from the brunt of the impact." I should be wondering just how fried his system was firm using his bionics now, but at the moment, it all just made sense.

Of course Chase, smart, wonderful, amazing Chase, would use his last possible moments being as smart as he could be. By putting up his force field. I met out a laugh. Maybe I was just going insane by all of the stress put on me in the last 30 minutes but...Chase was just so...Chase!

"What's so funny?" Adam asked me, pulling me up to my feet. He placed a hand on my forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

"I'm sorry," I said while laughing. "I guess I need...something to smile about." I looked up at him with a tentative smile. He put his arm around me.

"Yeah, I guess we all do..." He scooped Chase up gently, and I helped him position our brother so that he was on Adam's back. "Now, we only have 30 minutes to get home, explain all of this to Leo and Mr. Davenport, figure out how to cure Chase, and fix him!"


	15. Chapter 15

Adam P.O.V.

"We have to get home...now!" I said to Bree, and adjusted Chase on my back. I really hope we get there fast enough. But, it took us at least an hour to come here...in the helicopter! There was no way possible to get home fast enough to save him. Unless...I turned to my sister, who was bending down, and rubbing her leg.

"Bree...do you think you can super speed us back home? It's the only way to get there fast enough." She nodded.

"Of course! I mean, my leg is still glitched out a little, and doing this may permanently fry my system...but if it gets Chase home safe and sound, at least for now, then I say let's go for it! She grabbed my arm and we took off. I always loved it when Bree super speeded. With me, that is. But this made me realize that I should pay more attention to my little siblings.

I guess I always just count on them to help me out of sticky situations... literally! Once Bree and Chase had to help me out of a giant fly trap I got stuck to, that was meant for Principle Perry. When one of them was down, I never knew what to do. But I had to be strong, for Bree, and especially for Chase. So I didn't cheer out and keep asking her to stop for souvenirs. We had an even greater mission to do, and Bree had to keep stopping anyways. She was panting and out of breath, and kept wincing whenever she touched her leg. Finally, we were about halfway there, and stopped in a gas station. Luckily, no one stared. Actually...now that I think about it, that was probably because there was no one there. It was deserted.

Normally, I'd scream "Ghosts!" But not today. Not now. Placing Chase genially on one of the benches, I walked over to Bree, where she kept rubbing her leg, which I saw was twisted in a way I didn't think it was supposed to be. Then again, I don't know much about this kind of stuff. Then again, again, I think that may have been the cause of her pain! How had I not noticed that before?

"Bree..." I started, coming over to her.

"Yeah Adam?" She asked, looking up at me. Even though she tried to hide it, I could see that she was in pain.

"Is your leg supposed to be bent that way?" I asked, coming straight to the point, and pointing to her injured leg. She looked down.

"Oh, that. Well..." she hesitated, and I frowned. "No...but I'm fine." I shook my head.

"No, you're not fine, and I can help." She stammered.

"Wha-no! Adam, I'm fine! Wh-what are you even going to do?" She asked, with a mixture of surprise and outrage. I kneeled down next to her leg and cracked my knuckles.

"I...am going to snap it back in place!" Her mouth hung open.

"No! You can't! Adam, you don't even know what you're doing." I looked up at her, serious.

"Bree, you're going to collapse before we get home, and you know it. By snapping you leg back into place, we can get home in time and save Chase. I'll be careful I promise. On the count of three." Bree nodded.

"For Chase. One,"

"Two" I added in.

Both of us finished together. "Three!"

* * *

 **I know, I know. Im all about the cliffhangers. But, just wait til next week. Until then, leave a review and let me know what you think will happen next. Also, dont forget to follow and favorite this story plus check out my other works.**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I've been really busy for the past 2 weeks, but here you go...enjoy!**

* * *

Bree P.O.V.

"Three!" I held my breath and waited for the pain to come. Adam didn't know what he was doing! More likely, he would permanently damage my leg, and my super speed bionics. Once he twisted it, I sharply gasped, and tried to blink way the tears forming in my eyes. My leg literally felt as though it was on fire. I wanted to squirm, to get away, but Adam still had a firm grip on my leg. I honestly didn't think he had done it right. Then, suddenly, the pain stopped. It was like someone has flipped a switch and all of the agony had just powered down! He had done it! Adam had fixed my leg. Now, we could easily super speed home, and fix Chase. And we only had about...25 minutes left! But first things first.

"Good as new! I think..." Adam started, standing up, and stepping back, giving me some room. I stood up, leaning on the bench, then gingerly took a step forwards and out all of my weight onto my leg. Nothing! I threw my arms around my big brother and hugged him tight. He stumbled back, surprised by this gesture. I guess I'm really to blame. I should hug him more often, but for some reason, I don't.

"Thank you, Adam,"I say, and he hugs me back.

"Anytime." He replies. "But we better get home, now!" I nod, and help him get Chase on his back. I put a hand on my baby brothers forehead, and quickly retract it.

"He has a fever!" I cry out to my older brother, who frowns.

"That means he's getting closer to the end..." he says, and I shake my head.

"No. No. He'll be okay. Grab on!" I exclaims, and he silently obeys. I grab onto his hand, and we speed off again. Within 30 seconds, not that I counted, since I was too busy...you know, running for our brother's life, but it sure felt like 30 seconds, we were outside the gates of our huge house. Adam was about to ring the doorbell, when my hand stopped his arm.

"What?" He asks me.

"What are we going to tell Mr. Davenport?" That was the one thing we had both forgotten. When Mr. Davenport asked why Chase was unconscious and about to die, what were we supposed to tell him? Once again, it seemed like Adam had read my mind. He answered my question.

"What else can we tell him but the truth?" He says, and I crack a smile. Dire situations always send Adam into panic mode, or even more often, the stupid ideas mode. But today, with Chase almost, let's face it, gone, and me thoroughly distraught, Adam had really stepped up and into big brother mode. That didn't happen often, but I was so glad that it did today. I honestly don't know what I would do without both of my brothers. Adam tentatively returned my half a smile with one of his own, and together, we rang the doorbell, waiting anxiously for it to open. Suddenly it did, and we both took a step back. But it wasn't Mr. Davenport who greeted us, but his stepson, and our step brother, Leo, who had a shocked expression on his face.

"What took you so long?" Then he saw Chase. "And what happened?"


	17. Chapter 17

Leo P.O.V.

"What in the world happened to Chase?" I ask, completely stunned by the sight of my favorite (don't tell anyone, but it's true) sibling, the most levelheaded, cautious, and, we all know it, skilled of us all, lying unconscious, on Adam's back, burned, bruised, and now shaking with pain. He was still unconscious but, unlike any normal injury, I don't think that Dulles the pain. If anything it must have enhanced it. Bree sighed.

"Leo, its a long story. Where's Mr. Davenport? We have to take Chase down to the lab. Once we get there, we'll explain everything." I just stood there in shock. How could Chase possibly ave gotten like this? Adam repeated what Bree said, but in more, Adam terms.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up! Go!" That's when I ran. I turned around and sled off through the, unfortunately, giant, house.

"Big D! Big D get down here right now!" Finally, from his room, I got a response.

"Not now Leo, I am extremely busy creating this billion dollar technology..." I walked in the room and leaned against the doorway, panting from all of the running I was doing. Emergency with Chase or not, I was definitely not a runner.

"Yeah well, your youngest bionic son is dying in the lab, and needs your help! But if your moneys more important to you, then by all means, continue !" My voice had risen at the end, and I had spat out the last part. Okay, okay, I know, I was a little, scratch that, very, rude, but...I guess I was just really scared for what happened to Chase, I mean, I didn't even know whether he was alive or had passed in this moment, and Big D didn't even want to listen to me! I can be very important. Like now. Wait a minute...enough about me. Mr. Davenport shouted as soon as I had finished.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up! Let's go!" And he ran out of the room faster than when he runs for money, which, if you don't believe me, is very fast. Even though Douglas did create Bree, Adam and Chase, they really are based on Big D. Did you see how he talked right now? Just like Adam! Anyways, I jumped to conclusions. Then I realized I had been standing there, lost in thought, again! Big D rushed back in, grabbed my arm, and took off again. We raced down staircases and past hallways, all filled with pictures of...insert shudder here...him. I'm sorry, but there's only so much Donald Davenport a person can take! Anyways, finally, we got in the elevator, and Big D kept pounding at the doors, quietly muttering for them to go faster. Of course they didn't oblige. He turned to me.

"How bad is he? Chase?" I looked away, since his eyes were so full of sadness. Instead I looked at the doors, willing them to open, so we could see my brother. Big D was still waiting for a reply. I gave the honest answer, even though I didn't want to.

"I don't know..." Suddenly, the elevator doors opened, and Big D rushed out, while I followed.

"Where's Chase?"


	18. Chapter 18

Adam P.O.V.

Bree and I quickly carried Chase down to the lab, and set him down gently on the table. We both sat down, exhausted from our mission and our day.

"He'll be alright, right Adam?" Bree asked me. I looked at her, slightly taken aback at all of the questions she was asking me today. And she expected me to have the answer, to make it look like everything was okay. Whoa, being a big brother was hard! No wonder I never did it before, But I knew I'd have to keep it up now. I let out a smile and nodded.

"Yeah Bree, he'll be okay." Just then the elevator doors opened, and Mr, Davenport rushed out, followed by Leo. Mr. Davenport had a very worried expression on his face as he rushed towards us, to where we were sitting on chairs in front of Chase.

"Where's Chase?" He immediately asked, and, without a word, both Bree and I moved aside, to see our baby brother, who was shivering and kept twitching. But still his eyes remained closed. He cried out in pain a couple times, and I had to bite my lip to keep the tears from falling. But I couldn't cry. Not now, not when Bree was already doing enough of that for both of us. I could hear her sobs, and saw that she was leaning on Leo, who was holding her up, and striking her back. But he too looked fearfully at out brother. I had to stay strong. For all of us. Mr. Davenport reached out as if to touch him, but drew his hand back at the last minute, as if he too was afraid of what pain he might cause if he did. Instead, he quickly came over to where Leo, Bree and I were standing, and wrapped us all in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry guys..." He started. "But I can't help him unless you tell me what happened to him. I'm afraid..." he let his sentence drag out, as the three of us leaned closer. He sighed. "I'm afraid if I touch him, it might actually kill him."

We nodded. Chase looked so much worse than he had when we had put him there. What with the nightlock in him, and living through the explosion, and, not to mention putting up his force field on top of all of that, it's a miracle he was still alive. But he wouldn't be for much longer, which was why we had to explain exactly what happened, and not leave out any details. But then again...if we told him exactly what happened, we'd have to tell him how this was all our fault. And we couldn't have him mad at us! I don't even know what he would do if he found out we almost killed our own baby brother! But...I also couldn't stand to see Chase like this, and if we left out any detail, it could be important. I honestly didn't know what to do. To tell, or not to tell? This thinking stuff was hard! So was being a big brother. I didn't know how Chase did it even though be was so...so tiny! If only Chase was okay. But that wouldn't happen unless we told... Argh! This was too frustrating. I looked over to Bree, who had dried her tears. She caught my eye, and silently, I asked her my question. She nodded. So did I.

"Okay, so this is what happened..." I started.

* * *

 **So guys, Im really sorry abot this, but I fear I might be discontinuing this story. I've simply got too busy of a life, and plenty of other stories left to finish. Plus, I've got not a clue about where I was going with this.**

 **But...If any of you have any idea on what could occer next in this story, write it int he reviews and I'll try my best to continue this. Thank yo so much for all the support you guy have given me, and I look forward to reading you're reviews!**

 **Later,**

 **OlympusLeague13**


	19. Note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I will be moving my account to Archive of Our Own.

See you there!


End file.
